Subete o Uta ni!
|font color = white |track color = #F198A6 |CD name = Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Jinguji Ren × Kurusu Syo × Aijima Cecil |previous = Mellow×2 Chu |next = GREEN AMBITION |current track = Subete wo Uta ni! すべてを歌にっ！ }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVEレボリューションズ クロスユニット アイドルソング 神宮寺レン・来栖 翔・愛島セシル すべてを歌にっ！ |image = |kanji name = すべてを歌にっ！ |romaji name = Subete wo Uta ni! |translation = Everything in a Song! |type = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song |artist = Kurusu Syo (Shimono Hiro) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Iwahashi Seima}} The third track from [[Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Jinguji Ren × Kurusu Syo × Aijima Cecil|'Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Jinguji Ren × Kurusu Syo × Aijima Cecil']], sung by [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']] voiced by ''Shimono Hiro''. Lyrics English = No matter the obstacles, no matter the difficulties, With everyone all together, will everyone’s smiles, Go×2 Let’s go! To the next stage, ya! Idols have 3 principles: Love, dreams, and gratitude! Love! (Love!) Dream! (Dream!) (Thanx!) Good! The course I’ve run through was by no means easy! No matter how long it takes, (you’re beside me) See, that’s why I could do my best! (I’m not alone) There is only one that’s “like me” That’s fine, at my small back, There’s a dream that no one can copy, no matter how big they are! Hop, step, jump! Not giving up, that’s my awesome self! (Wow×3) Everyone taught me so! Our dream is huge, to change the world! We’ll depict it together! (Wow×3) (Go) Fight! (True) Wing! (Right) Always, Thanks for supporting me! There’s still more to come after this! To the next stage, ya! Pure and righteous, playfulness is important Eating, (Eating!) Sleeping, (Sleeping!) (Enjoy!) Yes! You can’t surpass your predecessors just by yearning for it Someday, (you should be able to do it!) I’ll seize a miracle with my own hands! (I believe!) A handicap is somebody’s gift The number will, for both the heart and the body, It should transform into the strength not to lose to anything! Hop, step, jump! Let’s run! Let’s run! No matter how far! (Wow×3) Hearing everyone’s voices deep within my heart There no such thing as ceaselss rain or endless night (Wow×3) (Go) Fight! (True) Wing! Right, (Always,) You gave me everything in this song! Throw a peace sign! (I love you!) I’ll give you a kiss! (I love you!) Love you! (Love you!) Love you! (Love you!) Together, let’s wink~☆ Go×5 Next stage! Go×5 Next stage! Go×5 Next stage! Hop, step, jump! Not giving up, that’s my awesome self! (Wow×3) Everyone taught me so! Our dream is huge, to change the world! We’ll depict it together! (Wow×3) (Go) Fight! (True) Wing! (Right) Always, Thanks for supporting me! So let’s aim for it! To the next stage, ya!Romaji and English Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = donna kabe datte　donna konnan mo minna de kizuita　minna no egao de Go×2 Let's Go!　Next Stage,Ya! AIDORU sangensoku　ai, yume, soshite kansha RABU (Love) DORĪMU (Dream) (Thanx) Good! kakenuketa michi wa kesshite raku janakatta itsu no hi mo (soba ni iru) dakara hora ganbareta (hitori janai) 'orerashisa' hitotsu shikanai sore de ii　chiisana senaka de ookina dare ni mo mane dekinai yume o Hop,Step,Jump! akiramenai sore ga　oresama da to (Wow×3) oshiete kureta no wa　minna nanda yume wa dekkaku CHENJI ZA WĀRUDO egakiaou (Wow×3) (Go) Fight! (True) Wing (sou) itsumo sasaete kurete arigatou na madamada kore kara　Next Stage,Ya! kiyoku tadashiku mo　asobigokoro wa daiji kuu (kuu) neru (neru) (Enjoy) Yes! akogareru dake ja senjin wa koerarenai itsu no hi ka (dekiru hazu) kiseki wa kono te de tsukamu (shinjiteiru) HANDE nante　dareka no PUREZENTO sono kazu ga　KOKORO mo KARADA mo nan ni mo makenai tsuyosa ni kaeru hazu Hop,Step,Jump! hashirou ze hashirou ze　doko made datte (Wow×3) kikasete minna no koe　fukaku mune ni yamanu ame wa nainda　akenu yoru mo (Wow×3) (Go) Fight! (True) Wing sou (zutto) moratta subete o uta ni agero PĪSU! (I Love You) ageru ze KISSU! (I Love You) Love You (Love You) Love You (Love You) issho ni UINKU☆ Go×5 Next Stage Go×5 Next Stage Go×5 Next Stage Hop,Step,Jump! akiramenai sore ga　oresama da to (Wow×3) oshiete kureta no wa　minna nanda yume wa dekkaku CHENJI ZA WĀRUDO egakiaou (Wow×3) (Go) Fight! (True) Wing (sou) itsumo sasaete kurete arigatou na soshite mukaou ze　Next Stage,Ya! |-| Kanji = どんな壁だって　どんな困難も みんなで築いた　みんなの笑顔で Go×2 Let's go! Next stage,Ya! アイドル3原則　愛、夢、そして感謝 (Thanx) Good! 駆け抜けた道は決して楽じゃなかった いつの日も(側にいる) だからほらがんばれた(一人じゃない) 「俺らしさ」一つしかない それでいい　小さな背中で 大きな誰にも真似出来ない夢を Hop,step,jump! あきらめないそれが　俺様だと(Wow×3) 教えてくれたのは　みんななんだ 夢はでっかくチェンジザワールド 描き合おう(Wow×3) (Go)Fight!(True)Wing (そう)いつも 支えてくれてありがとうな まだまだこれから　Next stage,Ya! 清く正しくも　遊び心は大事 食う(食う)寝る(寝る) (Enjoy)Yes! 憧れるだけじゃ先人は超えられない いつの日か(出来るはず) 奇跡はこの手で掴む(信じている) なんて　誰かのプレゼント その数が　ココロもカラダも 何にも負けない強さに変えるはず Hop,step,jump! 走ろうぜ走ろうぜ　どこまでだって(Wow×3) 聞かせてみんなの声　深く胸に 止まぬ雨はないんだ　明けぬ夜も(Wow×3) (Go)Fight!(True)Wing そう(ずっと) 貰ったすべてを歌に 掲げろピース!(I love you) あげるぜキッス!(I love you) Love you(Love you) Love you(Love you) 一緒にウインク☆ Go×5 Next stage Go×5 Next stage Go×5 Next stage Hop,step,jump ! あきらめないそれが　俺様だと(Wow×3) 教えてくれたのは　みんななんだ 夢はでっかくチェンジザワールド 描き合おう(Wow×3) (Go)Fight!(True)Wing (そう)いつも 支えてくれてありがとうな そして向かおうぜ　Next stage,Ya!歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Subete o Uta ni! |file link = }} |track name = Subete o Uta ni! (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #EB6579 }} Category:Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Jinguji Ren × Kurusu Syo × Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Kurusu Syo (songs)